Great Escape
by SageoWind218
Summary: What if the embrace of one you loved became so hard to part with, yet was slowly killing you like the weight holding you under the water's surface? What if the one you cared about wanted nothing more than your death? Yaoi, Dark, Exe. Axess


This story popped in my head after looking at screen-shots of the original Rockman.exe, namely Axess. I have never seen an episode... Dang it! Why can't I get good television that isn't dubbed horribly!?

Thanks to everyone here that's reviewed me! I'm too lazy to look up the names... ::sigh::

Okay, Warnings- Yaoi, Dark, Torture... etc. Oh, yeah, don't like it- don't read it!

Rockman is copyrighted by Capcom. _"Great Escape" _is sung by Azure Ray, which is on the Moby '18' album. Meaning he basically owns it. I own nothing of it. And I hope that I shall never be sued by ANYBODY for this story. ... Thank you...

-'Great Escape'

* * *

/I'll use a lock that has no key...

Bind you with chains...

That no one else can see.../

It was a secret that had burdened him since it started out. It crushed him under the oncoming mass of it, suffocating him thoroughly, giving him no means of escape. No one saw one he was claimed to so... dangerously. Their relationship was something that was evil, and more like 'loath' instead of 'love'. The horrid smell of feeble attempts to flee the strong, yet uncomfortable grip was always pungent, causing his senses to sicken over greatly. He wanted to throw up, even if it wasn't possible. It created an ill pit in his lower abdomen, especially when he heard words of 'forced tenderness' being whispered into his ear every meeting that they had had together. The vice clutch was slowly killing him, making him squirm in an invisible mess of emotional distress.

However, the excruciating ache he always felt when the embrace that smothered him left him cold and... safe... he wanted nothing more than to go back and beg for the choking harshness of those kisses and bites upon his fragile body. It soon began to envelope him into a pit of sorrow and regret. Why would he be so stupid to leave the one who brought him a tranquil moment? It seemed quite confusing, indeed... but not to him... He knew why... why he needed to one day escape the grips that haunted and were beginning to consume his very sanity.

And now, here he was, letting all the bruises being afflicted upon him go silently, which was unusual, for he was the general one who was so vocal. But, at the moment, he decided not to retort, but to let his lover have his way with him... then maybe... just maybe... they would come to a more sensitive understanding of each other. But, that seemed very distant from that time, since _he _loved to 'play rough'. And, to him, his lover was the only one who managed that phrase perfectly.

He groaned, feeling the teeth sink into the skin of his neck hurtfully, a malicious, yet mischievous snicker vibrating in the throat that was pressed against his chest. He loved it; the feeling of fervent desire being manipulated into a formidable, and maybe even dreadful form of affection. The soft pants of both pleasure and pain coming from him, who was lying on his back, was enough to bring the dominant one morsel the delicious softness that was his obedient slave's skin. The sweat and blood that dripped lusciously down the wound brought new flame into the demonic smirk that was felt against the throat of the whimpering male under him.

/Let the water creep over your face...

I'll send it in waves...

Just to watch you perform the Great Escape...

How long can you hold your breath...?

While you hold my upcoming weight...

Just to watch you perform the Great Escape.../

A hiss came from the smaller male before resounding to a soft moan fluttering in the ears of the demon. A toothy grin came upon the calloused lips before puncturing the silky smooth thigh, causing a slight yelp before heavy breaths were heard throughout the room both were in. They were alone, as always when it came to their brutal form of admiration they had for eachother. In fact, the harder the bite was into the skin, no matter where it was placed at, the more of a heated expression upon the other's face. Most of the time, a soft sound would cry through the loneliness of the dark, hazed-over room that filled with heat quickly everytime...

Once more, a crushing embrace was wrapping around his waist, causing his air supply to lessen. He writhed, trying to pry free before he felt something more... _nuzzling _than the regular movements that was on his slender frame. A small smile came upon his bruised labium before drifting off into passion that was starting to curl inside of him, bringing forth a new sensation. Something never truly been felt by the lithe figure. The snuggled-up face just some ways down was only half seen. He arched, if nothing else, into the ministrations. A sensuous sensation blinded his incoherent mind, his body becoming nothing more than a limp, fiery being that was being licked pleasurably.

A searing cut brought out a scream from the once-moaning male. The pain ached heatedly and he knew why the other had given him a loving, yet strange experience he knew he would never feel again unless he took in the consequences. Sighing mournfully, he positioned himself where he even more vulnerable to the demon above him, who was taking in the creamy goodness that laid so innocently before him. Bringing up the knife once more, he slid over to the prone male and began to let the knife's edge caress agonizingly down the base of the neck, reaching the waistline in a matter of moments. But that wasn't enough; the reluctantly let-out sighs and groans was a waste if he didn't scream...

"_Scream for me... Scream as loud as you can muster..."_

"N-no..."

Then, pleased that just a quick motion on his part fulfilled his request, his feral grin fell upon the shorter male, who screeched piercingly into the area they were so mysterious drawn to. Tears flowed down the reddened cheeks ashamedly, causing a shaking motion to come forth from the body below him. It absolutely burned him to the quick and he cried out his lover's name, begging him to stop.

"P-please...!"

"_Please what?"_

"Make the pain stop!"

"... Why should I?"

Both sets of eyes met for an instant, and a thousand years of emotions were transferred between them in that small second. Anger, frustration, suffering, sadness, fear... love... It brought out a new meaning to their relationship that not many would ever find in just a moment that flew by faster than they thought if ever would.

"Please do something..."

/I'll pull your arms tied behind your back...

Use myself as weight...

And wonder while you fade.../

Breathing was such a fast-pacing thing to them during their intimacy. It brought a collapse of rational thinking, the heat flowing through their forms flowing like a steady river in their veins, bringing them closer to their needs. The fingers wrapping around the broad shoulders above him were clutching tightly to their support, feeling that if they let go, than this moment never existed. The gentleness that each soft word of precious senselessness made each look at their lover in a different light. For the one gripping the taller male's back while long moans escaped him, he saw the deeper meaning of torment that his lover was so drawn towards. For the other, it was the need to have someone to love in his special way- a way that no one but them understood. And for a brief significance, they both connected with one another, both letting out a random noise from their hoarse throats.

Exhaustion settled in just a moment later in the afterglow, and both bathed in it together, one kissing and nipping in the way he had always done; fiercely. Nothing had really changed between them, just comprehension of the other's need and love. The younger male purred softly as he felt a sink of a certain sharpness enter his skin once more, and he let his eyes slide open slowly before sliding right back. Certain quietness came upon them, but it was only longing sighs and panted breaths. Nothing more, nothing less.

But, a nagging tug in his mind still told him that he was still drowning in the other's devotion, though it was more torturous than lustful. Soon, he wouldn't be able swim back up to breath correctly again; he would always be exercised in some cruel form of sweetness. He stuck between a crevice of chains that latched at him firmly, keeping just under the surface while the other pulled him down farther into the abyss that was their... lives. It swallowed them, if not more one than the other. Now, he had placed a curse upon himself for ever falling for a fiendish being that enjoyed his misery. His heart was such a marred core that weighed heavily in his chest, whispering of his sinking depth fathoms below the surface of the water that entrapped him so long ago. He could do nothing more now than to take what pleasure and horrid wound he was given so... unselfishly. It circled his head with a devious gesture, but it didn't scare him. It annoyed... and that was all to it.

He let his fingers trail through the satin length of hair that was owned by his lover before his lips parted to whisper something he had said once before, but thought to take back after the seal was made. It had frightened him to say anything about it again, considering the sinister methods of his lover. It chilled the air around them each time he had even given a spark to it. It snatched every courageous fiber in his soul, dousing him with hesitation. Brining in a droned inhale, he called to his lover, hoping he wouldn't say anything to upset the other.

"Blues...?"

"Yes?"

"Um... would it hurt if I said I love you?"

An awkward silence stood in their conversation before a small chuckle came from Blues, who began back to lacerate the velvety skin of his victim, so it seemed. He gave an honest smile afterwards. The other seemed shocked to see such an emotion on his countenance that usually had some form of diabolic evil upon it. Emerald eyes were widened, but still darkened from the warmth he had been given only moments before.

"No... In fact, it might just help you by reassuring your demise that'll soon be done by my hand. I enjoyed you; I still do... But until then... I just toy with you; you know that."

"I know... but for once, I just wish you would let me say it with you saying it back with so much... integrity... like you used to before..."

"We can't be like that happy couple we once were... how can we? I mean, I'm technically your enemy. Why stay with me, Rock? Am I not the one who always tries to take your life?"

Rock had pondered this over and over again until it felt like his brain was going to rot because of the intensity of the question. It came up at anytime it wanted while just causing more of a gap where he could have sworn he had his heart once. But did he not give it Blues after telling him that, no matter what, no one else would claim it for themselves? The thoughtful look stayed on Rock's face for a few minutes, bringing Blues to believe that what Rock felt for him was real... nothing was covered up or any of the sort.

"I told you... It's because I love you... and besides... You already own my life and soul... so why should my death matter?"

"... I am aware of that you still care for me beyond anyone else... but I have vowed to kill you... and slowly, but surely, you are. I'm waiting for you to try to escape the inevitable..."

/How long can you hold your breath...?

While you hold my upcoming weight...

Just to watch you perform the Great Escape.../

* * *

End


End file.
